Nataka Yahata
Nataka Yahata (ナタカ夜幡) is Papriika's main Yandere Sim oc. Appearance Yahata is of average height, weight, bust, and has light tan skin. Her eyes are olive and she has short, light brown hair with a small cowlick on the right side. She wears the whichever uniform Akademi is set to having, however her skirt goes down a little below her knees. Along with this, she wears mid-calf high pale pink socks with the average shoes. Personality Yahata is somewhat forgetful and normally in her own world. She often goes off on tangents, talking about the things she likes and stories she's heard, usually messing up pieces of them. Yet despite this, she can be a listener. If her friend needs to talk, she'll be there and try to listen the best that she can. Background Yahata grew up with two older brothers and both of her parents. She'd grown up your practical happy life. She wasn't that popular or outstanding but she didn't mind, often large crowds of people made her uneasy. Later in her life, she submitted a form to enter Akademi High, and when she'd been accepted in, she practically jumped for joy. Even though a few of her friends weren't accepted with her, she didn't mind. She'd still be able to talk with them through text/social media. Game Related Tasks Find a sewing needle One of Yahata's socks tore on her way to lunch! She needs to patch it up quick. A sewing needle can be provided by Info-chan, looking in the sewing room, or taking it from the nurse's office. ''You'll gain her trust if you do this. Relationships 'Imika Toru' - Sometimes talk to each other during club time. 'Ritsuko Kimura' - Pretty OK friends Reacting If Yahata sees you kill somebody, she will not pin you down unless there are 3 other people. If she is alone, she will run to Class 1-3 or to wherever Imika Toru is. Stats Social * '''Friends: 'Imika Toru * Enemies: None * '''Reputation: '''0 * '''Tasks: '''Find a sewing needle * '''Seduction: '''Level 0 (Innocent) * '''Numbness: '''Level 0 (Stoic) * '''Enlightenment: '''Level 0 (Asleep) * '''Crush: '''None ** '''Rivals: '''None * '''Murders Witnessed/Enacted: '''0 School * '''Biology: '''0 * '''Chemistry: '''0 * '''Language: '''2 * '''Physical Education: '''3 ** '''Strength: '''Strong * '''Psychology: '''1 Dere * '''Yandere Level: '''0 * '''Tsundere Level: '''0 * '''Kuudere Level: '''0 * '''Dandere Level: '''0 * '''Deredere Level: '''5 Gallery NatakaStuID.png|Student Profile (wip) NataYataICG.png|Fullbody from Icon Generators natakadot.png|Fullbody drawn by me Nataka.png|MMD model by Jacbocford Nataka 2.png|Second MMD model by Jacbocford kisekaenataimi.png|Kisekae with Imika natakarinmaru.png|Nataka in Rinmaru's Dress up NatakaYahataAestheticByRed.jpg|Aesthetic by Red NatakaWinky.png|More MMD Trivia * Yahata loves cats! Her backpack even has small cat pins all over it. * Her handwriting is very messy, and normally very blurry since she doesn't like to sharpen her pencils. * Her favorite classes are P.E. and Language Arts * Her least favorite classes are Biology and Math * She knows some Chinese, but not much (can barely form sentences Category:Females Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly